


Baby's on Fire

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants what Tommy thinks he still doesn't, until Adam comes up with a plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's on Fire

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake…’ Tommy muttered. It was the third time in less than an hour that Adam had walked passed, not missing his ass every single time. With each time, Adam got bolder too, that last time was very well aimed and lasted a little longer than it should.  
‘Dude! What is your problem today?’ But all Adam gave in return was a devilish shrug and that look he only knew far too well from the shows. That look that screamed lust.  
‘Just stop it, ‘kay? Or Kitty won’t play tonight’

Truth was, it was affecting Tommy in a way he couldn’t quite understand. It was frustrating him beyond reason that it wasn’t frustrating him the way it usually did. He actually felt this tingly feeling that annoyed him to bits every time Adam came near him today. That last time Adam grabbed his ass, he felt a stirring in a place he definitely did not want it to. What the hell was wrong with him today? For the first time in a very long time he was actually nervous for tonight’s show. He had seen the look in Adam’s face and that lusty look only meant trouble. What was he going to do to him tonight? The kissing was no problem and with the crowd going wild every time, it turned him on more than he was willing to admit. And if he was really honest he should also admit that Adam was one fantastic kisser.

But that was not the point right now. Right now he needed to get out of this funk and make sure to stay as far away from Adam as possible. Then, why wasn’t he moving?

~

Good god, Tommy was looking mighty fine today. Adam just could not help himself, he needed to touch him, needed to feel him.  
It all started a few nights ago when they had all been out, Tommy had admitted being bi-curious for quite some time now. But Tommy had drunk so much that evening that Adam wasn’t sure if Tommy had realized he admitted this little fact.  
A little fact that had Adam’s hormones running overtime ever since. Just the mere thought of having his pretty little kitty writhing underneath him, made him rockhard.  
He needed to get this out of his system, but he knew he would not be able to until he had what he wanted and right now all he wanted was Tommy. Thank goodness the fans loved their stage act, at least that way he could enjoy his touches and kisses without being too obvious.

Though tonight, tonight he would try something new. He would suggest it as a joke to get the crowd beyond wild. Tommy loved that, Adam was sure he would go for it.

~

Oh no, why did he agree to this? Why on earth did he say yes to Adam’s idea? What was he thinking? Had Adam’s stares and touches and insinuations not been enough today to get Tommy all worked up? Was he insane? He was going to need a bigger pair of jeans for tonight, the skinny ones he was wearing now would show off his state way too much, and that would only fuel Adam more.

Oh no, there he is again, this time Adam’s eyes even darker than before, if that was even possible. Again Tommy felt tingly in places he knew he shouldn’t. He was STRAIGHT for crying out loud! Straight men don’t get excited when other men enter a room and they sure as hell don’t get hard on’s...  
Why was he getting a hard on anyway? What the hell was wrong with him today?

As Adam made his way over to Tommy, Tommy’s jeans felt like they grew smaller with every step Adam took. Where the hell was his guitar to hide behind?  
‘Dude, you okay? You look a little… hot…’  
‘I’m fine’ Tommy answered a little too quickly.  
‘You sure? You’re not getting sick, are you? Don’t want my kitty to get sick now, now do I?’  
‘I-I’m okay’ again, Tommy’s answer came a little too quickly, pulling on his sweater and trying to keep at least 3 feet between them, which wasn’t easy as Adam kept closing in on him.  
‘What’s the matter? I won’t bite… unless you ask me nicely.  
‘Look, dude, just… stop. On stage, I don’t care how close you get, but we’re off stage now’  
‘Are you sure? You’re eyes are getting darker, I think kitty likes me close’  
Again Adam stepped a little closer, he couldn’t help it. He could see the struggle in Tommy’s eyes and hell, he had seen what was going on behind that sweater Tommy was fidgeting with and Adam liked what he saw there.  
He knew Tommy was struggling with his curiousness, but he wouldn’t give up what he started. Who knows, in the end he might have helped his friend and had some fun of his own as well...

But right now, Tommy felt a lot of things, but fun was not one of them. He felt more and more insecure with Adam so close to him and that erection was not making it any easier. What was going on? Why couldn’t he get control of the situation? Why could he only think of Adam’s naked body on top of him? Why could he secretly not wait until they were on stage and he got to do his little stage act as Adam’s Kitty? One thing was for sure; he needed to get drunk tonight, just so he could let go of these feelings he did not want to feel.

As the venue lights dimmed and the stage lights lit up, Tommy was more nervous than ever. Even though he had been able to stay away from Adam, he had not been able to lose his erection which was bothering him more than he liked. The crowd would certainly notice this, what was he going to do now?  
But Tommy had no time to think of a solution. The first tunes of the opening act had already started and there was no way he could leave the stage now. There was nothing to it, he had to endure this show in the state he was in and oh dear god there was Adam looking better than ever before.

Tommy certainly noticed the extra glances Adam made his way, he knew Adam was up to something if only he knew exactly what that was. Tommy made his way through the first few songs, knowing ‘Fever’ was not far away now. As Monte gave the first few notes to Fever, all Tommy could think of was hide away, he was beyond excited and he knew it showed. He knew Adam would definitely see and that scared him a little bit. He knew he wouldn’t, but what if Adam decided to make a little fun of him, play with him?

‘There he goes, my baby walks so slow’  
Tommy could feel Adam’s energy behind him, arousing him beyond control.  
‘sexual tic-tac-toe’  
Face to face, close enough for Adam to feel Tommy’s arousal  
‘Yeah I know we both know it isn’t time...’  
Tommy almost looked pleading into Adam’s eyes, tension practically unbearable. If Adam did not kiss him very soon, he would go insane.

Adam saw the wanton in Tommy's eyes. He also could not stand it any longer, he needed to taste those lips, own that mouth, touch his skin. As his lips crushed into Tommy's, Tommy hungrily welcomed him. Their tongues fought a war of domination while Adam's hips were grinding against Tommy's hand, not giving any care whether or not any notes could be played on that damn guitar that was very much in the way.

The audience was going wild. It was clear this was not the average kiss they had seen on YouTube or in pictures. They were really getting one hell of a show.

Tommy could not believe what was happening, how come this just felt so good? From their nightly stage-kisses, he knew Adam was a good kisser, but this kiss was on a whole new level. His knees were getting so weak, he had a difficult time keeping himself upright. God, he wanted to take this further, but then the noise of the crowd finally reached his ears and he was taken back to earth within a microsecond.  
Shit, they still had a full show to do. How on earth was he going to survive a whole show when all he wanted to do was explore what else Adam might have in store for him?

With one last lick they parted hesitantly. They both knew they were busted, that it had been obvious this was more than ‘just’ their stage act.  
Tommy thanked all the gods he could think of that Adam was an entertainer, because as soon as Adam realized he had a few thousand eyes looking at him, he took control of the situation, winked at the crowd and went on as if nothing had happened, as if it had been the most normal thing to kiss his bassist like that. But both Tommy and Adam knew better. Hell, the entire crew knew…

Every now and then over the next few songs, Adam would give Tommy looks that left nothing to the imagination. Not only did it drive Tommy beyond wild, but frustrated as well. He knew their ‘grand finale’ was still to come, but would he be able to handle that when Adam hardly could keep his eyes away from him now? Why the hell did he agree to that stupid idea Adam had come up with?

~

Adam was enjoying himself far too much. Even though he felt a pang of guilt for the frustration clearly visible in Tommy’s eyes, he could also see even more clearly what else it was doing to his little Glitterbaby.

The only thing that made this entire idea a little harder was that he could hardly keep his own lust under control. He was so hard that it hurt and from the looks of the front row, that had not gone unnoticed. He was sure to find quite a few pictures of himself online before this night was through. He couldn’t give that even one little care at all right now. All that mattered was his mission and how he could not fail. How he would make the world believe after tonight that he and Tommy really were not an item, he did not know. Even Adam had to admit now that it would be hard NOT to believe.

Only 3 more songs until Tommy’s solo and their little stage act. Adam’s fingers were itching to touch him, his mouth watery from wanting to kiss and his erection painful from wanting to own him. What would happen, Adam thought, if I just walked off stage right now, not finishing the show and drag Tommy with me? I would have a pissed-off crowd, that’s for sure, but I bet just one picture of me and Tommy together would shush most of them again. They’ve been dying for us to get together anyway.  
And with that thought in mind, he locked eyes with Tommy again, licked his lips and then gave the audience a look that said enough.

~

‘So, are you guys having a good time? Would you like to meet my band?’  
Shit, here we go. Tommy had not been this nervous in a long time. They had never gone this far before, adrenaline and lust were pumping through his veins.  
‘Tommy, come over here’ Adam said ‘Most of you know Tommy by now, don’t you? Well, today he is a bit of a Wilde boy, Curt Wilde if you will, come here and play!’  
And play Tommy did, he went wild, made up tunes as he went along. In front of him he saw Adam go wild, just like they had planned. And just like they had planned, Adam came nearer and nearer until they were only mere inches apart. Adam dropped to his knees, grabbed Tommy’s belt from behind with both hands and tried to take over playing his bass with his teeth as they had seen Brian Slade do so many times in Velvet Goldmine. Tommy had always loved that scene, but seeing Adam do it right in front of him was so much better, it was pure sex and Tommy wanted more. When Adam finally let go and threw himself backwards, Tommy thought he could die right then and there or come in his pants, whichever came first.

By far this was the hottest thing Tommy ever saw, he could not recall ever being this turned on too. Only a few more songs to go till the end of the show, but it seemed to last a lifetime until that final note was finally played and they walked off the stage. Tommy had made quite a few mistakes since that little Velvet Goldmine scene and all because Adam couldn’t keep his very naughty looks to himself.

As they left the stage, no words were spoken, both Adam and Tommy went to their own dressing rooms, changed as quickly as they could and both were outside looking for their transportation back to the hotel before most fans had even been able to leave the venue. They still walked side by side wordlessly, deciding their bus would take too long to leave and hauled a taxi.

Was Tommy imagining things or did Adam even seem nervous? Adam had never looked nervous when nightly adventures were concerned. But there he was next to Tommy, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. But when Tommy looked up, into Adam’s eyes, there was no mistaking what Adam wanted and knew he was going to get.

Tommy thanked all the gods he could think of that their hotel was very close to the venue this time. This at least meant he had less time to change his mind. Was he really insane, was he actually going to go through with this? Why was his head objecting when every fiber in his body told him differently? It was true that he had always been curious to know what it would be like, but he had never ever told anybody this.

Tommy was happy that Adam still had not said a word. He was too nervous to speak now anyway. Both in the taxi and in the elevator they were close but never close enough they touched, their eyes locked, locking the world outside. Tommy’s unspoken question who’s room they would go to was answered as soon as they left the elevator and Adam took Tommy by his hand, taking control of a situation Tommy definitely needed guidance in. They walked across the long hallway, passing Tommy’s room until they reached the far end of the hallway and entered Adam’s domain…

Adam never let go of Tommy’s hand as he opened the door and entered the room, leaving all the lights off. Tommy obediently followed, his heart was racing when Adam closed the door behind him and moved closer. Tommy could feel Adam’s breath on his cheek, yet Adam made no move, he just stood there, breathing in Tommy’s scent.

‘How I have longed for this’ Adam whispered ‘All those months of teasing me with just a little taste of what you have to offer’  
‘I-I wasn’…’ Tommy stuttered, trying to defend… what was he trying to defend?  
‘sshhhhh, I know you weren’t, at least not knowingly’ Adam put a finger to Tommy’s lips, shushing him. That soft touch felt like fire, burning Tommy’s lips. ‘But tonight you are all mine. I promise you I will show you all you have been curious about’  
Adam’s burning finger left Tommy’s lips but he could feel Adam’s lips in replacement, without kissing him. Tommy was going insane, why was Adam torturing him so?  
‘Relax, baby, we have all night and that is exactly as long as I will take before I’m done with you’  
Feeling Adam’s lips move against his own was driving Tommy insane, but he was too afraid to take any initiative. He didn’t want Adam to think he was too eager and cancel the whole thing. He was here now and this was definitely happening. No way was he going to back out now.  
‘Come here and give me those delicious lips again’ and with those words, Adam finally pressed his lips to Tommy’s, still ever so softly, yet fully in control.

Tommy felt dizzy in his head with desire, his knees were growing week and he needed to hold on to something or he would not be able to stand there for much longer. With his free hand he took hold of Adam’s jacket, gripping it tight.

In the meanwhile, Adam had started devouring every inch of Tommy’s lips. Kissing, licking, sucking, never demanding entrance. Tommy was sure his lips would be swollen before Adam was done. But as much fun as this was, Tommy wanted more, he wanted to truly taste Adam. Though he knew asking for it or taking charge were out of the question. Adam was clearly in charge and Tommy had a feeling that any requests from his part would be useless and not listened to.

‘Didn’t I tell you to relax? What’s your hurry? You have to be somewhere? I told you we have all the time in the world. So relax and enjoy what I’m doing to you.’

But to Tommy that was easier said than done. He enjoyed the hell out of it, but he felt so… useless… not being able to do anything and almost tasting what he wanted so badly. This was just pure torture. Didn’t Adam understand that?

~

Adam noticed Tommy’s continuous squirming against him and thought that was terribly cute. The more impatient Tommy became, the more Adam wanted to slow down even more. Make him go insane with lust and see if he could get Tommy to come without even really being touched. He loved doing that. He remembered one night with an ex, the guy went nuts after he came in his pants without Adam having even touched him, the guy gave him the best blowjob he ever got in his life.

But funny enough, Adam had been waiting for this so long now that even he had a difficult time taking things slow. He couldn’t wait to inch his way inside this gorgeous body, but he knew he couldn’t rush it. This was Tommy’s first time with a man, he needed to take this slow, show him how amazing gay love can be.

Adam snaked his hand around Tommy’s neck, keeping him in place and ever so softly demanded entrance to Tommy’s mouth which Tommy was more than happy to grant. This is what Adam loved best, lazy wet kisses and he knew he was good at it too. And from the way Tommy tightened his grip on Adam’s jacket, Tommy must be agreeing.

With his other hand, Adam pulled Tommy tight to him, wanting to feel every inch of Tommy’s erection and letting Tommy feel what their kisses were doing to him. Taking things further, Adam took a small step forward and pressed Tommy against the door. He needed to, his own knees were about to give in and that bed was way too far away.

~

Two can play your game, Tommy thought.

He noticed Adam’s legs were about to give in, he knew that being pushed against the door was just a way to disguise that fact. He didn’t mind though. He was having the hardest time on both concentrating on what torturous yet delicious things Adam was doing to his mouth and trying to stay standing up. His knees had given in about 10 minutes ago and the only reason he wasn’t lying in a puddle on the floor was because he was holding on to Adam’s jacket much too tight and Adam’s arm around his waist. He could not remember ever having made out with any girl and share kisses like these.

He wasn’t saying that this must be a gay thing, he just knew Adam was damned good at what he was doing to him. He also knew that he wasn’t bad at this either. As if they were made to kiss each other.

Just to drive Adam insane, Tommy softly moaned. Nothing more. He felt immediate result as Adam tightened his grip around his waist. ‘So he likes that’ Tommy thought and ever so softly gave another moan. Not too obvious, but definitely out there.

‘Stop it, you little minx’ Adam whispered out of breath ‘or you will find out how torturous I can really be’. And just that thought elicited an accidental moan, deep inside his throat. But before Adam could reply, Tommy returned to kissing Adam passionately. He knew he couldn't help it if he was to voice what this was doing to him again, but Adam not giving in to what he was practically screaming for was already torture enough. Tommy definitely did not want to find out what Adam's definition of real torture was.  
Apparently Adam did not seem to mind and eagerly took in what Tommy boldly offered.

‘Tommy, let me take off our coats, baby. Oh, and your hoodie and… what the hell are you all wearing? Were you afraid you were going to catch a cold or something?’  
‘I-I guess I got a little nervous, sorry…’  
‘Nervous?’ Adam asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes ‘Now why would you be nervous?’ Adam threw the hoodie on top of the pile of coats ‘I told you before that I don’t bite’ Adam softly bit Tommy’s chin and then all the way along his jaw ‘…unless you ask me to…’ further down until he reached the nape of Tommy’s neck ‘…do you want me to bite you, baby?’

Was Adam seriously asking him to think about what he might want or not while he was doing all these things to his neck?

‘Do you?’ Adam asked him again. Tommy could feel the smile on Adam’s face. He knew what Adam was doing. ‘Do you want me to mark you?’ Tommy did not know what Adam was doing to him, all he knew was that Adam really needed to keep doing that and that indeed he had a little bruise in his neck that would probably show for days. ‘Do you want people to see what I did to you?’  
‘Do you know you talk too much?’ Tommy pulled Adam’s hair and reclaimed the lips he needed to taste and effectively shutting Adam up. Tommy felt he could do that all night. Damn, this was good. He had never been this turned on by just kissing someone before.

Adam tugged the hem of Tommy’s shirt, clearly wanting to take it off. Something Tommy definitely agreed upon, way too much fabric was still very much in the way. But that also meant loss of body contact ‘why did we wear t-shirts?’ Tommy couldn’t help but think ‘How stupid am I? Why did I change out of my costume, that had buttons, you idiot, buttons are easier when in dire need of taking off’

But that thought vanished when he saw Adam trying to take his own shirt off. Tommy’s eyes had gotten used to the dark by now and the black silhouette of Adam’s body against the dim light coming from the window took Tommy’s breath away. Immediately he took advantage of Adam’s position, pulled that gorgeous body to him and hungrily kissed Adam’s nipples.  
Tommy knew he had done very well when he heard a loud gasp coming from underneath that t-shirt.

Tommy wasn’t an ass-man. He loved breasts, always had. Size didn’t matter, as long as it had nipples for him to suck on and he was a happy man. And that was just what he was doing now; sucking them, biting them, worshipping them.

~

What kind of devil-shirt from hell is this? Why couldn’t he take this off? How the hell was he supposed to find his way out while Tommy was torturing him in ways no guy had ever done to him before? Good god, that felt good. When Tommy decided to throw his nails into the play, Adam almost lost it. Still tangled up in his t-shirt from hell, he fell forward, almost crushing Tommy to the door.

That’s when he had enough, that whole coming-without-touching-thing would just have to wait until another night, he needed his Kitty, naked, writhing, underneath him!  
When he finally freed himself, he non-too-gently pulled Tommy back up, kissed him like there was no tomorrow and lifted him up, making Tommy bend his legs around Adam’s waist.  
That was almost his second undoing as he now felt Tommy’s cock way too hard, pressed against his stomach. Why was his room so big? Whatever happened to small no-star hotel rooms where you could hardly move because the rooms were so minuscule? At least then he didn’t have to walk too far to throw Tommy on that bed and ravish him until he couldn’t even spell his name anymore.

How he made it to the bed without tripping or dropping Tommy because that little minx found his sweet spot in his neck, he didn’t know. But he was very grateful when he finally felt the end of the bed against his knees and without any kind of mercy, he threw Tommy onto it and crawled on top of him.

‘You liked that, didn’t you? Torturing me the way you did? Do you like torture? I think I am going to have to repay you for that’

Adam could see in Tommy’s eyes that he was preparing for an assault, rough and hard kisses, biting and groping. He could practically feel the surprise when all he did was give light kisses on Tommy's chest. Almost annoyingly soft and gentle. Adam knew this had to be frustrating Tommy to bits… and that was just the way Adam wanted.

~

What the hell was Adam playing at? Why was he all lovey-dovey caressing and kissing his chest all of a sudden? Was he serious? Was he going all softy on him now?  
He wasn’t really complaining. What Adam was doing was still amazing. Especially that, ahhhh, bellybutton thing he was doing right there. It was just… completely different from what Adam’s eyes had been telling him and what they had been up to just before.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked to where Adam was working his magic. He could not remember ever seeing anything this sexy before. Adam was on his knees hovering over Tommy, his hair tickling his chest when he moved, clearly enjoying what he was doing.  
Tommy curled his fingers around Adam’s hair, softly moving it away so he could look at that beautiful face. His eyes were closed and his lips curled up a little, not into a smile but a happy expression non the less.  
When Adam noticed he was being watched, he looked up, his eyes almost black with desire.

‘Kiss me, please?’ Tommy hoarsely whispered. Adam gave a devilish grin, lowered his head again and returned to what he was doing. As Tommy felt his jeans open up, he felt almost felt relieved. Finally they were getting somewhere, finally this torment would end. He really enjoyed making out the way they were, but he wanted more, was ready for more, wanted it all and wanted it now!

‘Lift, baby’ he heard Adam whisper and eagerly obliged. A few moments later, not only were his jeans in a pile on the floor, but everything else he had still been wearing too. The look he received from Adam was priceless, he made Tommy feel like he was the most beautiful man on earth and that felt amazing.

But then, why did he return to those tormenting kisses? Come on, now.

‘Adam? Please? Stop tormenting me’  
‘What is it, kitty? Can’t handle a little bit of your own medicine? I thought that, with you being so good at it, you wouldn’t mind me returning the favor. You don’t like it?’ Adam was hovering dangerously close over Tommy’s face, not touching, but Tommy could feel Adam’s breath as he spoke. ‘You don’t like it when I go all soft when your whole body screams for more? Petty ‘cause I am enjoying the hell out of it’  
‘Shut up, you bastard, and give me what I really want’  
‘Now, what might that be, kittykat?’  
‘Didn’t I tell you, you talk too much?’

And with these words, Tommy threw Adam on his back and straddled him. His hard erection fell heavily on Adam’s stomach as he felt Adam’s arousal pressing against his ass. This was the first time Tommy realized how different this all was from the sex he had had before… straight sex. Immediately another realization hit him: he didn’t have a clue what to do now. With a girl it was kind of a given what was expected of him now and he loved it if she returned the favor. He knew just how he liked getting head and he really wanted to try that with Adam, but…

~

‘See baby, that is why I am usually in charge’ Adam had seen the slight panic in Tommy’s eyes. Recognized the fear of the unknown from his own past and knew immediately that he had to help his kitty. Adam sat up slowly and took Tommy in his arms, stroking his back up and down, trying to ease him a little.  
‘Let me take care of my little baby. Show what else I can do with this mouth’

Adam lay Tommy back down, noticing that curiosity was taking the overhand over fear a little. Though he still resembled a scared little kitten. He lay himself on top of Tommy, just looking at him, not wanting to admit he was more nervous than he hopefully showed. Then, after what felt like forever looking into those eyes, Adam could not help but needing to kiss Tommy's lips once more.

As he lazily kissed his blond-haired kitty, Adam’s hands started to wander, something Tommy very much appreciated. Softly tickling his sides, Adam’s hand soon ended up near Tommy’s ass, but still it went lower, down the side of his leg, stopping just above his knee, making Tommy bend it. Adam lifts it up higher and starts moving his hand back up again.

Adam had always loved Tommy’s ass, or whatever it was that filled up the back of his pants as you couldn’t really call Tommy’s ass an ass as such, now could you?  
But seeing it up close and feeling it for real, was so much better. It was so firm, yet oh so soft. Just thinking about what he could do with it, could be enough to come right then and there.  
He loved feeling Tommy squirming underneath him, apparently the caresses and tickles were getting to him just the way Adam intended it.

Lower and lower he kissed his way. Tommy was already so close, that was for sure. Good, Adam thought, at least then the edge is of, after his first blow he needs Tommy to last as long as he can.  
By the time Adam reached his groin, Tommy was panting. When he curled his fingers around the base of his cock, Tommy started swearing as if his life depended on it and when he finally tasted the sweet pre-come off the very purple head, he practically lifted himself off the bed.

Tommy tasted so good, so sweet. Adam closed his lips around the head and let his tongue swirl around, licking up every drop of pre-come that was already spilled.  
That was Tommy’s undoing, screaming out, he flooded Adam’s mouth with his come.

~

What the fuck? That did not just happen. Please oh please, say this did not just happen. Tommy finally gets his chance to find out what it’s like to be with a guy and he creams before they practically get started? Was he 16 all over again? He had always been proud of his stamina, the women he had been with in the past had always appreciated it a lot that he could hold out so long. What would Adam think now?  
Tommy was too chicken to open his eyes. He did not want to see the disappointment in Adam’s eyes yet.

It was very sweet though that Adam made him feel like it was okay by making that purring sound. He had heard Adam do that ever since he started going down on him. He thought that was sexy as hell and it definitely had made him come even faster.  
With a popping sound he felt Adam let go and expected a dip in the mattress next to him any second. Tommy was actually pleasantly surprised when that dip never happened but the weight of Adam moved on top of himself.

‘Hmmmmm’ Tommy heard Adam whisper very close to his ear.  
‘S-sorry about that, don’t know what happened there’  
‘Open your eyes for me Tommy, look at me’  
Hesitantly Tommy opened one eye and gasped at the site that greeted him. He had never seen so much lust and desire in one face before.  
‘Don’t you ever again apologize for something this fucking hot’ to prove his point, Adam grabbed Tommy’s hand and guided it to his pulsing erection. When did he take his pants off?

Oh yes, Tommy felt his own member come back to life immediately, another first which he gratefully welcomed.

‘But, look, this has just never happened before, I mean… n-not this quick’  
‘That’s because you have never been with me before. I usually make it my mission to make my lovers come quickly for the first round, so I can make ‘em last all night for the rounds to follow’  
'R-roundssss?'  
'You heard me. Now, where were we? Oh right, we were just introducing you to what you are doing to me.

Tommy felt Adam squeeze his hand which was still wrapped around Adam’s hard cock, helping Tommy slowly move up and down, feeling every vain. He almost pulled back because it felt weird, but that was until he noticed Adam's face. He had his eyes closed and he was biting his lip and god he looked so hot. All doubts Tommy might have had even mere seconds earlier, vanished when he took in the sight before him.

Without thinking Tommy took over the pace of stroking Adam, slow yet firm, using Adam's pre-come as a lubricant. Tiny gasps left Adam's lips which made Tommy quicken the pace, wanting to bring Adam that same pleasure.

'Does this feel good? Do you like what I'm doing to you? You feel so good, so hard’ Okay, so he needed to work on his dirty talk skills, cause that sounded lame, didn’t it?

~

Tommy really needed to stop talking or else Adam would end up the same fate as Tommy just had and he really did not want that to happen. He was the so-called more experienced of the two, right? At least he should be able to control himself, right? Then why was he failing to do so right now?

‘Baby, please sssstop, hold on for just a second’ Adam breathed. But it was too late, he was already too far gone, Adam felt his entire body tense as he sprayed his come all over Tommy's belly before he collapsed on top of him, out of breath.

'Okaaaaaaay, now that really has never happened to me before. How the hell did you do that?' Adam said with a grin on his face.  
Tommy didn't say anything though, but the smirk on his face told Adam all he needed to know; he was in trouble.

And he was right. Still without words, Tommy answered Adam's question by returning to a slower pace and stroked Adam back to life.

~

The look on Adam's face was priceless. If Tommy had not been turned on before, he certainly was now! Tommy would never admit it but that embarrassed look on Adam's face when he orgasmed almost topped him over the edge for a second time that night. He knew he had to do that again, wanted to even, just to see that same look in his eyes just before they went shut.

Tommy pressed against Adam's chest with his free hand, pushing him off of him, next to him. Though he never let go of his still hardening length. When Adam was finally on his back, Tommy had to kiss him, needed to connect with him again.

A wet kiss followed, dirty, sloppy and oh so hot. He also knew what he had to do now. He had to do it and wanted to more than anything. He left Adam's lips which protested. Tommy softly bit his chin, his neck and his collarbone and he sloppily kissed his way down Adam’s chest. Tommy could feel the rapid beating of Adam’s heart and the short and heavy breathing. He knew Adam knew what was coming and he could feel the anticipation building up.

Tommy’s lips softly touched the tip of the purple head. Immediately pre-come started flowing and Adam groaned out loud. Adam groped Tommy’s hair tight while Tommy continued tracing his lips around the head. Even though it felt a little weird still, he found himself even more turned on than he already was. Opening his mouth he let inch by inch of Adam’s hard cock slide inside. Closing his lips around the shaft, automatically he felt himself suck softly, as if it was the most normal thing he had ever done.

Tommy grabbed the base of Adam’s length and started bobbing his head up and down, softly humming his delight. The grip on his hair grew tighter and tighter, to a point where he was afraid Adam would pull most of it out. This made him go up and down even faster, sucking tight as hard as he could.

That was… until he was mercilessly thrown off of the body he was worshipping and on his back. Adam’s eyes bore into Tommy’s, almost as black as the night, full of desire.  
‘Straight, huh? Straight boys don’t blow like that…’

But before Tommy could protest, tell Adam that it really had been his first time, Adam crashed his mouth to Tommy.

~

Adam loved kissing Tommy, could do it for days. But the need he had right now was stronger, much stronger.  
‘I-I need… Tommy… I want you so much. But I’ll understand if y-you think that’s too much…’ Did Tommy really have to look the way he did right now? All turned on yet a little anxious?  
‘I want to, right now more than anything, just…’ Tommy couldn’t help but snicker before he said what he felt was the corniest line ever ‘… just be gentle…’  
‘Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you’

Adam quickly left the bed and rummaged through his bags until he found what he was looking for. He hurried back to the bed he left only seconds before and to the lips he needed to devour.  
Adam tried to distract Tommy, hoping he would not hear the cap pop off the bottle of lube, but that was a more difficult task than he thought because said person was doing things with those lips that even made Adam dizzy.

When he finally managed to pop that cap and lube those fingers, he nuzzled Tommy's neck and placed one finger at Tommy's entrance.  
'Relax, baby, this will only hurt if you don't. I promise you, if you relax and let me in, you will be screaming for more by the time I'm through with you'  
Adam's sweet-talking was definitely working because before Tommy realized, Adam's first finger was slowly entering his hole. Before long he noticed Tommy relax and give in. Soon a second finger followed along with whimpers and soft moans. That third finger Adam had to give was a little harder on Tommy, he felt the blonde beneath him tense up a little again but that did not last long. At least not as long as Adam had expected.  
Moans turned to groans and when Adam started stroking Tommy from the inside, Tommy went wild.

~

Tommy could not believe how good this felt. How come he did not know this? But as good as this felt, Tommy knew what was coming next and fingers were one thing but it was a completely different thing to actually have a cock shoved up his arse, right?

‘Baby, are you really sure you want to do this? I’ll understand if you really don’t want to’  
As uncertain as he had been a second ago, he surprised even himself when he answered ‘Don’t you dare back out on me now, Lambert. I really want to do this’  
‘I’m going to own you now’ Adam hissed in Tommy’s ear ‘Get ready for me baby. When I’m done, you will not even remember your own name, all you’ll know is that you’ll want more’

Tommy heard the tear of a wrapper. This is it, he thought, no backing out now, not that he wanted to.  
And that’s when he felt it, that pressure of Adam’s hot hard shaft against that entrance he only secretly ever dreamed of. It hurt more than he’d liked to admit, but was sure that would pass. Hearing Adam’s soothing words softly in his ear did relax him a little and made it a little better. Thank goodness the pain got less when that head was past Tommy’s rim, though it still was no picnic yet.

When Adam was finally all the way inside, Tommy felt Adam shudder. ‘You feel so good baby, so so tight. I could come right now’  
After a few seconds Adam finally started moving, slow at first with careful strokes. It felt so good, before long Tommy was writhing underneath Adam, whimpering in extasy.

When Adam upped the pace, Tommy groaned out loud, arching his back, hoping that would make Adam go deeper than he was already pumping.  
‘Harder… deeper… A-dam, please… I-I nee…’ Adam grabbed Tommy’s hips and started pumping ferociously, hitting that one spot deep inside Tommy over and over and over again. When Adam grabbed Tommy’s cock and started matching stroking him with his own thrusts, everything went black and Tommy came harder than ever before, spraying spurt after spurt all over himself.

That was Adam’s own undoing. With a primal scream he thrust deep inside Tommy one more time, filling the condom and collapsed on top of Tommy, completely out of breath

They lay there like that, trying to come back down to earth, catching their breaths, for several minutes. Though it could have been longer, they didn’t know nor care. Eventually they knew they had to let go and get cleaned up.

 

‘That was…’ Tommy tried to voice his thoughts. He still could not believe this finally happened or how amazing this had been.  
‘Hell yes, it was’ Adam answered, as he softly brushed his hands across Tommy’s back, enjoying this afterglow.

They were definitely going to do that again, Tommy thought with a smile on his face. If it was up to him, he would not even wait until this night was through…


End file.
